My Sister, My Enemy?
by Kitty Sakura Kaiser
Summary: Ayu and Ayame. Two vastly different people, but taken under the wing of the Kazakage, Garra. They've never gotten along. Now, Ayame has left everyone in the Sand Village behind and very well might fall into the hands of none other than Oro. Will Ayu be able to save her sister? OCxNeji OCxOro OCxSasuke possible lemons if we feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~Hello everyone! I know I've been gone for like EVER, but I am back due to actually having a stable Internet connection so yay! Anyways, I am back with a Naruto fic. But, I am not alone on this. It's an ongoing fic between me and Naughty Emo Chick about our two lovley OCs Ayu and Ayame. Enjoy!

Key

**Kitty**

Emo

**Ayu sat in her room, her headphones on. It was a quiet day. She had no missions and training was off due to a sand storm currently hitting the village. She was painting her toenails.**

There was shouting outside her door. The usual as almost as everyday. Today was unusually harsh.

**Ayu sighed. **

_**Why can't it ever be quiet...?**_** She thought cranking the music.**

Sand crept under the doorway slowly slinking towards the bed where the girl sat.

**"AYAME, CUT IT OUT!" Ayu growled. "I'LL TELL DADDY!"**

Ayame slammed the door open.

"Bitch please. Daddy...won't do shit. Except slap my hand and tell me no." she sneered.

**Ayu rolled her eyes. **

**"Why are you such a creep? I love ya, but you're so...rude."**

Ayame stepped closer.

"I'm not rude. Your just not welcome."

**"Yea yea. I know. Don't like it, take it up with Dad. Killing me will just make him hate you."**

Ayame looked down.

"He already does."

She ripped the headphones from Ayu's hands and tore them in half. She stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.

**Ayu rolled her eyes. **

**"Whatever." **

**She grabbed a spare set from her desk draw and cranked them.**

Ayame walked out into the raging storm.

"Fuck this place."

She walked right out of the village into the sand.

**"Kukuku...hello."**

Ayame growled.

"Leave me alone."

She continued walking.

"Stupid villagers."

**"My dear, how would you like to exact the perfect revenge?"**

Ayame's gazes glowered. "There's a catch. I'm not dumb."

**"Kukuku...smart. However, it's nothing to serious. Simply join me."**

Ayame rolled her eyes. "If I say yes. Fuck. Off."

**"Kukuku, I like you."**

She smirked. "Surprise." She turned and began walking away from the voice.

**"Heheheheh...how adorable...I can give you power..."**

"I have power and it sucks because its not my own."

**"Ohh?"**

Ayame whirled around and threw a kunai.

"Who are you."

**"I am Orochimaru."**

"The snake creep." Ayame said nochantly.

**"Yes."**

"Interesting. See you later. Not."

She laughed and walked into the forest.

**He chuckled and in the blink of an eye, his neck extended and he bit her wrist.**

Ayame screamed in pain clutching her right forearm.

"W-what did you do you stupid s-serpent?"

**"Heheheh...I gave you power..."**

"Bullshit. Y-you gave me a m-mark that fucking b-bleeding."

**"Kukuku...come find me when you are ready..."**

"If you think you're getting my body. In anyway.. your dead wrong." She said through gritted teeth. She released a blood curdling shriek only a demon could conjure up.

**"Kukuku...it'll only be a matter of time..." He faded into the shadows.**

The shriek rattled the trees.

**Tawny stood at the entrance of the hideout. "Master, was that a smart idea?" **

**"Kuku...it's all going the way I want it..." **

**She followed him inside. **

Ayame wondered through the woods, everything disfigured.

"Stupid snakes."

**"Aya!" **

**Kankuro and Temari appeared. **

**"We heard you scream. Are you alright?" Kankuro looked her over.**

**"We've all been worried about you." Temari said. "Come on, let's go home."**

"U-uncle Kankuro. Aunt Temari." She looked up disoriented.

Ayame groaned and dug her feet into the ground while they tried to make her walk towards the village.

"No. I hate it there."

**"Aya...why?"**

She pulled in protest.

"Doesn't matter. Im going to Uncle Naruto's."

**"A...alright."**

"And tell dad that if _she_ shows up in the leaf. I'LL KILL HER!"

Ayame bared teeth at the last of the sentence.

**"Fine. Go on then. Let's go, Kankuro."**

_They don't care either. Stupid bitch. _

Ayame dashed through the land, unknowingly being watched and followed by a lurking enemy.

**Well, wasn't that fun? Our next chapter will be four years later and will hopefully be faster and longer. Pleaser R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I've been noticing some rather rude reviews. As a wise person once said 'Complaining on the Internet is stupid. It's like you're walking along and see a big piece of shit on the sidewalk. Instead of avoiding this massive piece feces, you jump in it and start rolling around screaming this smells like shit, I don't like it.' Let that sink in. I welcome constructive critics, but when all you have to say is 'OCs suck ass' or 'Untag Naruto since well, he's not in the first chapter' I will tell you to get over and move along. However, if you continue to annoy me, I will block you. I do not go to your fanfic and tell you how badly it sucks. I ignore it. We all have our styles. Ignore the ones you don't like. Otherwise, I consider you useless and see that you are just a waste of space. On with the story!**

**Ayu yawned lazily as she headed to the Hokage's mansion. She was on a c-rank mission and was to report to Tsunade once she had arrived in the Leaf Village.**

Shizune ran through the mansion almost bumping into Ayu.

"Excuse me. Sorry."

She bowed slightly and kept going.

**"Wonder where she's off to." She knocked on the door to Tsunade's office.**

There was fierce arguing and then silence.

"Come in." Tsunade said as the door opened. "Oh good you're here, Ayu."

**"Yes, Milady." **

**She bowed and stepped in. **

**"What is it you needed me for?"**

"There is someone lurking in the shadows here. Someone after your sister."

Tsunade clasped her hands in front of her serious face.

**"After Aya? But...who? Why?"**

"We don't know exactly." Tsunade sighed. "Its either the akatsuki or Orochimaru. You're here to find out."

**"Am I working alone?"**

"A hyuga will be working w you."

**"Which one?" **

_**I swear if it's Hinata, I'm going on a killing spree...**_

"Neji Hyuga. The best one of the family there is on the male side besides his father and uncle."

**"Alright. Where is he?"**

"I am here." a voice came from behind the door.

**Ayu turned around. **

**"Hello." **

**She bowed.**

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Don't bow. I'm not royalty. Jesus." he said cooly.

**"Sorry. Guess it's just from being raised by the Kazakage." she laughed nervously. **

_**What in the fuck is wrong with me?**_

"It's all good."

He turned to Tsunade.

"So, where do I start Lady Hokage?"

**"I want you to start wherever you two think may be best. Good luck."**

Neji nodded firmly to the Hokage and turned to Ayu.

"Where are you staying, milady?"

**"Oh! I'll be staying at the inn."**

"Why not with your sister?"

**"Me and Aya...we...it's a very complicated relationship."**

All of a sudden, Naruto burst through the door.

"GRANNY!"

**"Naru..." **

**Ayu smiled. **

**"Long time no see." **

**She took a cautious step back. **

_**Please don't let her be with him...**_

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF DANGER YOU'VE PUT AYU IN!"

Naruto slammed his fists onto Tsunade's desk.

"AYAME WILL KILL HER!"

"Calm down, Naruto." Tsunade said sternly.

"Ayu will be fine."

**Ayu gulped. **

**"I hope so...I mean, I really do."**

"SHE NEEDS TO LEAVE. NOW." Naruto said.

"She can't." Tsunade said simply. "She's here on a mission. go home or eat ramen at Ichiraku but don't pester me with your insolence today."

**"Naru, it's important. She won't know I'm here. I'm doing this for her. I'll hardly be in the village anyways."**

Naruto turned his gaze onto Ayu.

"You idiot, she can sense people she knows well do to the jinchurikki power."

**"And if she messes with me, she's in for a surprise. Did you really think I wouldn't come here without being prepared?"**

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes, his breathing escalating. He slammed the door shut and there was a bang outside somewhere in the hall.

"I do believe I need another wall repair." Tsunade sighed. "You're dismissed."

**Ayu nodded. **

**"When do you want to begin?" she asked, looking at Neji.**

"Not now. My day off. I'm going home to bed."

He left the two women.

_**Ayu sighed and left as well. **_

_**I hope this gets taken care of quickly...that guy throws me off...**_

Kids began running home as the wind blew oddly to the north. The park was quiet as was the playground. The evening began to settle in around Konoha.

**Ayu headed to her room and sat on the bed. **

_**Konoha...you're as beautiful as ever...**_

Suddenly, the window shattered, and a rock landed on the floor.

**Ayu jumped back, all her senses on alert. **

_**Ayame? Already?**_

There was a note on the rock.

"I told Kankuro and Temari to warn Gaara. But they just don't know how to listen, do they? I'm coming for you bitch. Soon, but not to soon. Hehehe."

**Ayu rolled her eyes. **

**(Wow. Someone still has some serious issues.) **

**She tossed it aside.**

Another rocked flew in through the now broken window.

"Jk. Hahah. But no seriously die."

The sound of fading laughter in the distance caught on the breeze.

**Ayu facepalmed into her pillow. **

_**Dad...it's your fault...all your fault...**_

Morning came all to quickly and the sounds of a busy village floated in through the window.

"KONOHAMARU!" Iruka shouted down the street. "DON'T BE LIKE NARUTO!"

**Ayu woke up and stretched. **

**"Hmph...Konahamaru...still the same as ever." **

**She smiled and stepped into the bathroom and studied herself in the mirror while her thoughts drifted to the tasks at hand. **

Sasuke threw his shirt on the floor and flopped on the bed beside Tawny who was sitting up, practicing some new notes on her flute.

"Why do we have to take turns watching that scawny little bitch?" he murmured.

**Tawny shrugged. **

**"I don't know. Is there anything I can do for you?"**

Sasuke flopped on his side and grinned wickedly.

**Tawny looked at him. **

**"Hm? What's with that smile?"**

Sasuke smiled even bigger,

"Strip. Slowly. perversely. make it humiliating for yourself."

**Tawny stood up and sighed. **

_**I swear, the things I do for the guy I love...even though he doesn't care...**_

**She began stripping slowly. She acted as he had wanted, not that she had to try hard. She hated it when he made her do things like this.**

Sasukes eyes scanned over her body, lust and desire evident.

_I will make her feel like she is being taken away by stranger and done horrible things to her,_

he laughed at that perverted little thought.

**She stood in front of him, hands at her sides, as she looked at him. **

**"What now?"**

"I'll be back in a little bit. You can take a nap if you want. I have to go arrange some things with Orochimaru."

**She nodded. **

**"I'll be here then..." **

**She sat on the bed and then laid back. **

**"Should I stay nude for you viewing pleasure?" she teased.**

"If you like."

With that, he turned around and left the room. He walked down to Kabuto's lab.

"Kabuto I need a syringe and that new drug you've been working on."

He smiled.

**Tawny pulled the blanket up and yawned. Sasuke had already had his way with her every time her got back from watching Ayame, which had been twice that day, and for three hours straight. She was happy for the much needed break. She sighed and rolled over, getting comfortable, grateful for the few minutes of sleep she was going to get.**

**Kabuto looked at him. "Why?"**

"Because I want to try it out. Efficiently."

**"On Tawny? Do you really think that's a good idea?"**

"Who cares? It sounds fun. I like raping those who are willing but don't exactly know it."

**"You're going to damage her and she's going to leave..." Kabuto sighed handing him the syringe.**

"Says the one who want Orochimaru's chosen one."

He walked out of the room, syringe in hand, and walked down the hall to the room he shared with Tawny.

**She was fast asleep, curled up in a tight ball, clinging to one of Saskue's pillows.**

He took the syringe and pulled the blanket down gently trying not to disturb her. He injected the needle into her most sensitive spot and began pumping the liquid into her body,

**She blinked. **

**"Mmph...what are you doing...? Sasuke?"**

He grabbed her hands then forced them against the headboard where he tied them to the posts. he did the same with her feet and then bit her flesh, hard.

**"Ahh! Ouch! What the-? Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?!"**

"Just wait and see."

He flicked her clit with his index finger, hard.

**"I can't...what did you do to me?" **

**Her head flopped to the side as she tried to look at him.**

"Good, it worked well. I wonder what happens if I just barely do this."

He lightly touched her wet pulsating pussy.

**"Gah...S-Sasuke...why are you doing this...?"**

"Stop talking." he growled.

He began thrusting into her as hard as he could over and over not stopping even when she began to cry.

**"Stop it! Sasuke! Why are you doing this?!" Tawny sobbed. **

_**Make it stop! Make it stop!**_

After cumming for a third and final time, Sasuke got off of her, dressed and left the room, a sly smirk on his face.

**Tawny laid there, her body racking with sobs. **

**Kabuto sighed after hearing the screams all the way down to his lab. **

_**Poor girl...even if I'm lusting after that girl, at least I'm not that sick...besides, Lord Orochimaru would kill me...**_

Sasuke stretched out in the living area and reclined back falling asleep, the smirk still on his face.

**I know...we're both perverts. Meh. But, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter will have action and bloodshed. R&R please.**


End file.
